The First Kiss
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: TRORY fanfic. Tristan tells Rory he’s in love with her and she doesn’t believe him. Tristan is determined to do whatever he must do to prove that he’s not lying and that he truly loves her. What will it take to make Rory believe him? Dean never existed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore walked quickly to her lit. class. She looked at her watch. She had exactly one minute to get there. Lately she'd been so stressed out. Ever since her birthday party three days ago.

Rory tried not to think about it. Since then, things had gone from bad to worse. Rory quickly dismissed the thought. Focusing all her attention on getting to class on time. She quickly approached the class and walked inside. The classroom was almost completely filled since it was almost time for the bell to ring.

Rory looked around the classroom to find only one seat available. It was the seat next to Tristan DuGrey. He was the last person she wanted to see now. She remembered the party and grimaced. She had been mean to him, but he was just too persistent. Rory sighed and walked over to him. She put on a polite smile and sat down.

" Hi, Tristan," Rory said, opening her book to the previous night's homework.

Tristan turned to her, confused that she was actually talking to him, especially after what had happened on the night of her party. Tristan stared at Rory without saying anything. He replayed the night's events in his head…

………………………………………………………………………………

The day before the party Tristan had received a letter inviting him to Rory's birthday party. He had been thrilled that she had invited him. This must mean she likes me, Tristan had thought. So the next night he went to the party.

Tristan knocked on the door of a huge beautiful house. A maid came to the door.

" Am I at the right house? Is this the Gilmores' residence?" he asked the maid quietly.

The maid nodded. Tristan smiled to himself. He had had no idea that Rory was rich and that she lived in such a gorgeous house, with maids!

Tristan walked inside and gave the maid a quick nod. She rushed off to her next task. Just then he saw Rory coming towards him. She stopped a few feet away from him. Tristan smiled.

" Oh, coming to greet me?" he asked smirking.

" Hello, Tris-tan," Rory answered, annoyed.

" So, where's my birthday kiss?" Tristan asked, getting a little closer.

" It's _my_ birthday." Rory rolled her eyes.

" So I'll give _you_ a birthday kiss." Tristan moved forward as Rory moved backwards.

" What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

Tristan stood firm and became very serious.

" Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you."

" Well, good luck with that."

" I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!"

Rory looked around, embarrassed. "Would you shut up please?"

Just then Rory's grandfather came into the room.

" Rory, who's your friend?" Richard asked, looking at Tristan.

" I don't know but this is Tristan," she answered, glaring at Tristan.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked Rory, confused.

"Tristan DuGrey, sir," Tristan said politely, extending his hand towards Richard.

" DuGrey? Are you any relation to Janlen DuGrey?" Richard asked.

Tristan smiled. " That's my grandfather, sir."

" Well, I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man."

" That he is," Tristan said, looking at Rory.

Richard turned to Rory. " Rory, you've got very good taste in friends. I approve." With that, Richard turned and went to talk with a friend.

Tristan smiled at Rory. " He likes me," he said happily.

" He's drunk," Rory muttered.

" Let's take a walk." Tristan came closer to her.

" This is stupid. You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you. That's not liking someone," Rory huffed.

" Why are you fighting this? You're gonna give in eventually," Tristan said, a little ticked off.

Rory turned around and started to walk away. " I'm going to go find my mother."

" Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but OK," Tristan replied before Rory stormed off. Tristan stood there, hurt.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Tristan was pulled out of his daydreams by the sound of the school bell. He looked at his watch. Class was over. He had missed the whole class. Getting up, he looked over at Rory who was still putting away her materials.

" Here, let me help." Tristan reached over and grabbed her two tons of books.

Rory grimaced. " I'm fine, Tristan." She tried to grab her books but Tristan pulled away.

" Let me prove to you, that I actually care for you." With that he moved away and waited for her to follow. Rory got up and followed him to her locker.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon after school Tristan waited at Rory's locker. He smiled as she approached him.

" Hi, Rory," Tristan moved away, so that she could put her books away.

" Hey, Tristan," Rory greeted a little shy. Tristan looked real good today. It made her blush that she thought that.

" Rory. I need to ask you something."

" Sure. Shoot," Rory said putting her books in her bag and closing her locker. She leaned on her locker and looked up at Tristan.

Tristan took a deep breath then said, " Will you go to the formal with me this Saturday?"

" Umm… sure I guess. But I'm warning you, you better not mess up. This is your only chance to go on a date with me." Rory smirked every though she was serious.

Tristan nodded happily. " You won't be sorry. The formal starts at 7:00. I'll pick you up at 6:30 since you live in Hartford. It's about a 30 minute drive from there."

Rory was about to tell him that she didn't live in Hartford but Tristan reached down and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

Rory stood there confused. Why did Tristan think she lived in Hartford? Then it suddenly all made sense. Tristan must have assumed that she lived at her grandparents' house. That was reasonable, Rory guessed, since her party had been there.

Rory walked towards her bus stop thinking about Tristan. He had been so nice and kind lately. Did Tristan really like Rory? Part of her wanted Tristan to like her, but the other part was unsure and scared. He was sometimes annoying, but not lately. He _was _drop- dead gorgeous, Rory had to admit whether she liked it or not. But he thought she was rich like him, which she wasn't, not by a long shot.

Rory finally realized what she wanted have to make this work. She had an idea. It would mean breaking a few of her mother's rules, but Tristan would be worth it. Wouldn't he?

Saturday afternoon Rory left her house, telling her mom that she was going to the library, when she was really going to see her grandmother. She hated lying to her mom, she really did. But she had to in this case. She couldn't just tell her mom where she was going. Lorelai would insist that she didn't. It wasn't really fair for Rory. Just because her mother's relationships with her parents were bad it didn't mean Rory's had to be.

Rory got on a bus and rode to Hartford. Rory got dropped of close to her grandparent's house and only had to walk a little. Rory walked down the driveway and stood silently at the door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Rory heard a noise from inside, then the door opened and a maid appeared.

" May I help you Miss?" She asked politely.

" Is Mrs. Gilmore here? I need to talk with her."

The maid nodded, " Come in. Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room." The maid ushered her inside and walked briskly to the living room.

Emily was in the living room writing something, which looked like a letter. She looked up when she heard Rory's voice.

" Rory? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned. Emily nodded to the maid and she left leaving Emily and Rory alone.

" Yes Grandma, everything's alright. I was hoping we could talk."

" Of course, Rory, sit down." She motioned to the sit beside her. Rory smiled and sat down.

" First off, my mother doesn't know I'm here. I told her I was going to the library. She…she wouldn't understand me coming here for help. She'd want to help me herself. Normally that's fine, but she can't help me with this."

Emily looked at Rory confused. Rory was coming here for help instead of going to her mother? Emily nodded. " What do you need help with, Rory?"

Rory blushed. " Well, you see, Grandma. I think I like this boy, Tristan DuGrey…"

" Tristan DuGrey? But his family's rich! I thought you didn't like that type of people."

Rory looked away. " I was wrong to judge Grandma. Anyways he thinks I live here, because of the party, and he thinks I'm rich. He asked me to go to the formal at Chilton with him, and I said yes. But look at me! I can't go to a formal like this. If I told my mother about Tristan she'd flip."

Emily nodded and smiled reassuringly, then stood up. " Come upstairs. What time is Tristan picking you up at?"

Rory smiled and got up. " 6:30."

Emily looked at her watch. It was 4:30. They had exactly two hours.

" Go upstairs to my bedroom and wait there. I'm going to call my hairstylist."

Rory looked at her grandmother. " Oh Grandma. Isn't that a lot of work and money to call her? I don't want to be a nuisance."

" Rory. It's no problem, really. This is important right?"

" I think so. I mean I think I might like him." Rory blushed. Emily nodded and picked up the cordless phone. Rory walked upstairs to wait for her grandmother.

A few minutes later Emily came upstairs. " Rory. My hairstylist will be here in an hour. That leaves as plenty of time to go shopping," Emily said picking up her purse.

" Oh Grandma. You can't buy me clothes to wear as well. That's so much to ask."

" Rory, it's not to much, and you didn't ask, I'm offering. Anyways you planned to go like that?"

Rory shook her head and finally caved in. " Alright." Rory walked over to her grandmother and hugged her. " Thank you so much Grandma."

Emily was so surprised, but hugged her back. " My pleasure, Rory."

Emily and Rory went downstairs. Emily told the maid that they were leaving for a while then opened the door and walked outside. Rory followed her, and much to her surprise saw a limousine in the driveway.

Emily saw her shock and smiled. " I called before and told them I needed a limo right away."

Rory grinned and walked up to the limo. " Oh Grandma, this is so cool." Emily nodded and got inside. Rory climbed in next to her.

They drove to this fancy dress shop, about 10 minutes away and stopped at the door.

" Come on, Rory. We have to hurry." Rory followed in awe. She'd never been in such a fancy dress shop.

A half-hour later Rory had picked a perfect spaghetti strapped black dress. It looked perfect on her, so Emily insisted she paid for it. They bought it and drove back to the house.

The hairstylist was there waiting. Quickly Rory got into her dress and went upstairs so the hairstylist could fix her hair.

At 6:00 her hair was done. She had her hair up in a beautiful bun. It looked beautiful with her dress.

" Wait," Emily said walking over to her dresser and gently taking something out.

" Wear these." She showed Rory a lovely pearl necklace and matching earrings.

" Oh Grandma, there gorgeous. Are you sure?"

" Of course." Rory took them and put then on. Just then she heard the doorbell ring and the maid answering it.

" Is Rory Gilmore here?" The voice asked the maid.

" That's Tristan, Grandma. Let's go." They walked down the stairs and saw Tristan at the door.

Tristan stared at Rory. She looked absolutely gorgeous. " You look amazing, Rory," He said when Rory was standing next to him. Rory blushed. " Thanks. Bye Grandma, thanks for everything." Emily smiled as they left.

Outside yet again was a limo. Rory stopped, making Tristan turn around. " Are we driving in that?" Rory asked pointing to the limo. Tristan smiled. " Of course."

The got in and drove to the formal.


	3. Chapter 3

At the formal Tristan didn't waste time showing Rory off. He introduced her to all his friends. Rory politely smiled and talked to each one, but soon she got tired of meeting people.

" Tristan. Do you want to dance?" Rory asked Tristan when they were finally alone.

Tristan smiled at Rory. " Sure."

Tristan got up and grabbed Rory hand. They walked slowly to the dance floor. Rory blushed as Tristan put his arms around her waist. Rory forced herself to put her hands around his neck.

" Rory, you're blushing," Tristan smirked. Rory looked away.

" I am not blushing, Tristan." She tried to deny the truth. The truth was that she was enjoying herself a lot. Tristan was acting so sweet.

Rory looked back at him, staring into his blue eyes. Tristan stared at her for a minute than slowly lowered his head. He was about to kiss her when he heard someone calling Rory's name. Rory sighed and turned around to find none other than Paris Geller standing next to her.

Rory glared at her. " Paris! What do you want? I'm sort of busy!" she hissed. Tristan smiled down at her.

" Rory…" Paris whined, " Are you dating Tristan?" Paris looked at Rory than at Tristan.

Rory was going very agitated. She wanted that kiss. " Paris! What does it look like? Now state your purpose or leave!"

Paris looked embarrassed. " I…umm…I…" Paris stuttered then ran off.

Rory turned to Tristan. " What was that all about?" Rory asked.

" I think Paris has had a crush on me since elementary school," Tristan laughed.

" Oh." Rory laughed then put her hands back behind Tristan's neck. Tristan pulled her closer to him. Rory once again found herself staring into his blue, blue eyes.

" Tristan," she whispered, " I'm glad I came."

" I'm glad you came too." Tristan lowered his head and softly kissed Rory.

Rory softly kissed him back, and then pulled away, putting her head on his shoulder. Her first kiss, it had been with Tristan DuGrey. She had never thought that she'd actually like Tristan, but she was slowly growing more and more accustomed to him being close to her and by her side.

They danced for a while then Tristan asked if Rory wanted to leave. Rory nodded, so they left. At first Rory was caught off guard, when Tristan drove towards her grandparents' house. Then she remembered her lying or straying from the truth. She had made Tristan believe that she actually lived there.

But things were good between them now and Rory was very happy. She knew that if she told him the truth he'd be mad at her. Rory sighed. She'd tell him soon, just not now.

Tristan drove up to the Gilmore residence and walked Rory to the front door.

" Thanks for tonight, Tristan. I had a wonderful time." Rory smiled.

Tristan grinned, " So how did I pass? Will you go out with me again?"

Rory blushed. " Of course, Tristan. You're different now. You're sweet and kind and considerate. I'd been honored to date you again."

Tristan moved closer to Rory and kissed her again. Rory leaned closer to him, enjoying the kiss, then pulled away.

" Goodnight, Rory," Tristan whispered then walked away. Rory watched him leave then went inside, luckily there weren't any maids around.

Rory looked for her grandmother. Finally she found her in the dining room.

" Rory! Oh, how was your date?" Emily asked standing up and walked over to her granddaughter.

Rory hugged her grandmother. " Oh Grandma, it was perfect. Tristan is so nice and polite. But the problem is, I can't tell Mom."

Emily nodded. " Where does she think you are?"

Rory sighed. " I told her that I was going to my friend Lane's house after the library. I hate lying to her."

" So you need to stay the night, Rory?"

Rory nodded. " Is that ok, Grandma."

" Of course." Emily headed upstairs. " You can sleep in the guestroom for tonight, alright?"

Rory followed her grandmother upstairs. " Yes, of course. Thank-you so much."

The next morning Rory woke up refreshed and ready for the day ahead of her. She planned to tell her mom about Tristan.

Rory got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Emily was already sitting there drinking coffee and eating a blueberry waffle with whipped cream. Rory's stomach growled.

Emily heard footsteps and looked up. " Rory! Come and join me."

Rory headed over then sat down.

" Amanda! Bring my granddaughter a blueberry waffle with whipped cream and a cup of coffee!" Emily yelled to the maid. " So when are you going to tell your mother about Tristan?" Emily asked quietly.

" Today. When I get home, I will."

Emily nodded, " That's good and Rory if you ever need to come here for ANY reason just come, ok?"

Rory smiled and nodded. Her breakfast came so she ate. After breakfast Rory said goodbye and took the bus home.

Rory got off the bus near her old high school and walked to her house. When she got home her mother wasn't there. That's weird, Rory thought; her mom was always home on Sunday. Maybe she was at Luke's.

Rory grabbed her purse and was walking towards the door when she heard the front door slam. Rory walked into the hallway to find her mother glaring at her.

" Mom? Are you alright?" Rory asked concerned. Lorelai shook her head.

" No, Rory, I'm not ok," Lorelai paused and looked away. " You lied to me Rory, to ME. Where were you last night?"

Rory faked an act. " I was at Lane's like I told you." Lorelai laughed bitterly and turned to face her. " You were at Lane's?" Lorelai asked giving Rory one last chance to come clean.

Rory looked at her a little nervous. " Yes, Mom."

" Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Stop lying to me!" Lorelai yelled. " I know you weren't at Lane's house. Last night I went over to Lane's house looking for the two of you, I was going to take you guys to the movies. Mrs. Kim answered the door and told me that you weren't there and that Lane had been studying all night and hadn't had any visitors. Meaning, you never slept over there last night. So Rory. Where did you go?"

Rory looked at her mother. She'd been caught, now what was Rory supposed to say? Rory went to sit down on the couch. Lorelai followed.

" Mom. Yes I lied to you, but I was going to tell you the truth this morning."

Lorelai's eyebrows rose waiting for Rory to continue.

Rory sighed and took a deep breath of air. " Yesterday I didn't go to the library, I went to see Grandma. You see I like this boy, Tristan, but Tristan thinks I live at Grandma's house because of the party. Tristan's family is rich, so I didn't tell you about him because your so judgmental to people who have a lot of money."

Lorelai glared. " That's not true, Rory."

" Yes it is. Anyways so I went to Grandma's house and she helped me get ready for my date. Then after my date I stayed at her place for the night."

" Rory I can't believe you!" Lorelai jumped up. " You went behind my back and saw my mother instead of coming to me!"

" I knew that you'd take it badly. Like you are now!" Rory yelled and ran to her room.

Rory sat down on her bed and sobbed. This fight was going to be a bad one Rory knew that. Rory was tired of having to fight with her mother. Rory had the right to talk with her grandparents and she had a right to have a relationship with them.

Just then Rory's door swung open and Lorelai appeared. " You're grounded, Rory, for lying to me. Plus I forbid you to date Tristan. I've heard things about him, Rory, he's not our type."

Rory jumped up from her bed. " There you go again judging people! Leave me alone!"

Rory ran over and slammed the door in Lorelai's face.

Right now Rory hated her mother. She was happy with Tristan. Her mom couldn't just forbid her to see him, just because he's rich. That's not why Rory liked him. She liked him because he was sweet and kind now.

Rory could only think of one thing and that was clear. She needed to get away from her mom. Away from the fighting and judging. Just away and she knew only one way out.

………………..

A little intrigue there. Posting next chapter soon. It might be a few days because I'm updating two other Gilmore Girls fanfics. Please read them, there good too. One is a trory and then other a rogan. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to post... i will update it againsoon i promise. Thanks for all the reviews and for your patience.

On with the story...

Rory looked out her bedroom window, so mad at her mom. She wished there was something she could do. But only one thing kept on popping into her head. Rory sighed. She knew it would break her mother's heart, but right now she didn't really care. Rory was ticked off.

Rory got up and peeked out her door. She didn't see her mother. Rory tipped toed into the hallway and grabbed a few luggage suitcases and dragged them into her room, closing the door behind her.

Rory opened her drawer and pulled out her clothes, stuffing them all into her suitcases. They filled up too quickly. Rory sighed and left her room. She walked quickly to Luke's and asked if he had any boxes. He told her that he did and went to get them for her. Rory thanked him and went home, wanting to leave this place as soon as possible.

Rory continued boxing all her things for the rest of the afternoon. Rory assumed her mother was at work. Rory picked up her bedroom phone and called Tristan.

" Hello. May I speak with Tristan DuGrey, please?" Rory asked the maid. The maid asked her to hold as she went and got Tristan.

" Hello?" Tristan asked the phone.

" Hey Tristan. It's Rory. Can we talk? It's important." Rory asked. This would be a hard conversation, but she needed to come clean. She hoped Tristan would understand and be willing to help her.

" Sure… We can talk anytime. What's up, Rory."

" Well, I want to start off by telling you that I had an amazing time the other night at the dance, and that I hope we can do something like that again soon."

Tristan grinned on the other end. He was totally content, he felt as nothing could make him upset now, he'd gotten the girls of his dreams.

" Tristan. This is important. I made you believe that I was rich. The truth is I don't live in a fancy house, but a pretty small one. The house that my party was at was my grandmother's house. I wanted to impress you so I asked my grandmother if you could pick me up there. Of course she said yes and insisted that I wore her fancy jewelry. I'm really sorry, Tristan. I hope you will forgive me."

Tristan listened as his world came crashing in with the truth. Rory wasn't rich? She had lied to him. That upset him a lot. But she'd only lied to try and impress him. Oh, how much he loved that girl.

" Tristan. I told my mother that I was at a friend's house instead of at my grandmother's house and she found out. I told her that I had an amazing time with you and she forbid me to see you again. We got into a huge fight. I don't want to not see you again, Tristan. Please understand I'm sorry."

Tristan sighed. Rory sounded close to tears. " Alright, Rory. But promise me you'll never lie to me again."

" I promise, Tristan. But, Tristan, I'm moving out from my mother's house. I'm going to live at my grandmother's house."

" Your doing what? Rory are you sure? I mean can't your mother force you to move back in with her?"

" Don't worry, if she does I have a something to hold over her head. Can you please come over and help me transport my stuff to my grandparents' house?"

" Umm… sure, Rory. I'll be right over. What's your REAL address?"

Rory smiled and told him her real address. Around four Tristan stopped by. The two loaded all her bags and boxes into his car and took off to her grandparents' house.

In her bags and boxes she had all her clothes and some of her books. She planned to go over the next day while her mother was at work and get the rest of her things.

Tristan pulled up to Rory's grandparents' place and stopped the car. Tristan smiled over at Rory and gave her a quick kiss, then got out of the car. Rory blushed and got out as well. They walked to the door and knocked. Much to Rory's surprise Emily answered the door.

" Rory? What are you doing here?" Emily smiled but showed concern as well.

" I need a place to live for awhile Grandma."

Emily looked at her strangely. " Come in. Come in. We can't discuss this at the door."

Rory nodded and walked inside, Tristan following her. Rory walked into the living room and sat down. Tristan sat next to her and Emily sat across from them.

" Grandma. I told my mom about staying here last night, and about Tristan. She was very upset and starting judging him and stuff, then she forbade me to see him again. Oh, Grandma. I'm so sick of her always judging people. People change, can't she see that?"

" Well this is a lot of drama for one day. But, very well, if you wish to stay here for a while you may. But won't your mother just came here and demand you go home?"

Rory shook her head. " I can threaten her with something."

" Rory. That's not very nice."

" Grandma. I can't go back. This is big."

Emily sighed and nodded. " Fine, Rory. What is it?"

Rory smiled a sort of evil look. " Mom would prefer me staying here then at Dad's. I can threaten to move in with him if she says anything."

Emily smiled. " Good thinking, Rory. Now, I supposed your stuff is in Mr. DuGrey's car."

Rory nodded.

" I'll go bring it in for her Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan said and got up.

" Rory, tonight you'll sleep in the guest room and tomorrow I'll have the Pool House cleared up."

Rory smiled and jumped up and hugged her grandmother. " Thanks Grandma."

" My pleasure."

Emily smiled as she watched her granddaughter run outside to help Tristan with her stuff. She was finally getting everything she ever wanted. She had Rory staying here with her and Rory actually appreciating her, unlike her mother.

Rory sat slightly on the car as she watched Tristan bring in the last box. As he came back Rory jumped of the car and ran over and hugged him tight.

" Thanks, Tristan. This means so much to me. I'm really sorry Tristan. All these months I've miss-read you. You kind and sweet," Rory sighed and looked into his eyes, " I really, really want to go out with you again, Tristan, and I really want to be your girlfriend. Not someone you sometimes are with. I want to be yours."

Rory giggled and blushed and Tristan smiled down at her and kissed she soundly.

" I'll take that as a yes," Rory said and Tristan nodded.

Rory hugged him. Thing were going great. She was away from her mom and was with Tristan, a boy she was slowly falling for.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update, 8 months, I'm so sorry. This is a little short, but there is more to come. Chapters will be coming regularly now, because me another GG FF is done. Enjoy and please review.**

Lorelai drove home from work. She was tired and knew that things would be gruesome when she got home. Maybe she'd been a little tough on Rory, but she still forbade her to see Tristan. She knew that he was a bad guy, who got suspended several times. She didn't not want Rory's first boyfriend to be like that.

Lorelai sighed. Rory would get over soon enough. She didn't have a choice. She still lived at home.

Lorelai parked the car in the driveway and got out. Walking to the front door she took out her key. She opened the door and walked inside.

" Rory?" she called into the empty house. When she got no answer she went to Rory's room. She almost yelled as she looked inside.

The room was empty. There was nothing on the shelves; drawers were half opened, empty and the closet door was opened to show it empty, as well.

Lorelai picked up the phone and called everyone she knew, but no one knew were Rory was. _Call Mom,_ a little voice inside her whispered.

It was an emergency she had to find Rory. Tears rolling down her face, Lorelai dialed her parent's number.

" Gilmore residence," a maid answered the phone.

" Is Emily or Richard there? This is an emergency."

The maid told her to hang on while she got Emily.

" Hello?" Emily asked into the phone.

" Mom! Is Rory there? Or do you know where she is?"

Emily sighed. " Yes, Lorelai. She's here. Don't bother coming over. She's tired and very upset with you. Let her be for awhile."

Emily heard her daughter starting to rant, so she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Rory heard her grandmother's phone call and walked over to her.

" Grandma, is Mom okay? Thanks for telling her not to come tonight."

Emily smiled at her only granddaughter. " Your welcome, Dear, and your mother will be fine."

Rory smiled and went to sit down on the couch. A few hours later, at around 10:00, the doorbell rang. Emily looked at Rory from the opposite side on the couch.

" Are you expecting anyone, so late at night?" she asked Rory. Rory shook her head.

Emily got up and walked to the door. Rory followed. Emily opened the door to find a very upset looking Lorelai at the door. Rory stepped back a little.

" Rory!" Lorelai said, happy she'd found her daughter, and completely angry that she'd taken all her stuff with her and left no note.

" Mom," Rory said firmly as she walked back towards the living room. Lorelai glared at her mother and then followed Rory. Emily closed the door, before following them.

After they were all seated, Lorelai pounced on Rory.

" What the heck do you think your doing, Rory? You just left, without no warning, no note, and took all your stuff."

" I'm moving in with Grandma and Grandpa. They don't mind and I need a place to live, away from you."

Lorelai gasped. Very hurt, she reacted on pure anger.

" You can't. You're coming home. I'm still your legal guardian, until you turn 18, and I'm forbidding you to live here."

Rory rolled her eyes. Her mother had become so mean and strict lately. Seemed all she did was yell and forbid her to do the things she wanted to do.

Rory shook her head, smiling evilly. " I'm staying here!"

Lorelai got up and started screaming. " Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, we're going home right now!"

Rory sat there shaking her head. " Like I said, I'm staying here! You can't make me move back in."

Lorelai was about to counter her argument when Rory spoke up again.

" If you make a big deal out of me living here, I'll move in with Dad."

Lorelai gasped. " Rory…" she said softly.

Emily got up and led her daughter out of the room. " You should go now, Lorelai. Give her some time."

Lorelai glared and walked out and drove away. Emily walked back into the living room.

" Are you okay, Rory," she asked, concerned.

Rory nodded, " I'm actually feeling very free. Thanks so much for letting me stay with you and Grandpa."

Emily hugged her granddaughter and motioned towards upstairs.

" You should get to bed, Dear. You have school tomorrow."

Rory nodded. She kissed her grandmother's cheek and went upstairs to say goodnight to her grandfather, who was in his study.

**AN: Once again, thanks for waiting eight months. I'M SO SORRY! I'll be posting more regularly now, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rory rushed around the big house trying to get ready for school. Once dressed and fed, she ran out the door, waving goodbye. Her grandparents had called for a taxi a few minutes before, and it was now waiting outside for her.

Walking down the school corridor, Rory saw Tristan. She smiled and walked over to him. He reached down and kissed her.

" Hi, Girlfriend," Tristan said, as he pulled slightly away.

" Hey, Boyfriend." Rory blushed and straightened her shoulder bag. The warning bell rung signaling that class would be starting soon.

" Umm… that was the bell. I got to get to class. See you at lunch?"

Tristan nodded and walked off.

Almost a week had gone by and Lorelai still hadn't called trying to convince Rory to come back. Rory sighed as she realized this. Sure she was upset and all, but her mom was like her best friend. She missed her.

Rory ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it down. Tristan was going to be over in just a few minutes. Rory smiled to herself as she thought of him. During the past week, they'd gotten closer and closer.

The doorbell ran and Rory walked to the door. Even though she was living in the pool house, she waited for him in the main house.

Rory smiled as she opened the door, and stepped outside. She reached over and kissed him, before looking up at him. He took her hand and smiled.

" Lets go to the pool house. My grandparents are home."

Tristan nodded and followed her as she walked the short distance to the pool house. As they stepped inside, Tristan noticed that almost all her things were out of their boxes. _Was Rory serious about living here for a long time? Didn't she miss her mom?_

Rory pulled him towards the couch and sat down. She turned, so that she was facing him.

" Do you want to watch a movie?" Rory asked motioning to her fairly big TV. Tristan nodded in agreement and got up to see which movies there were. A few action movies, but mostly chick flicks, were strewn over the small coffee table.

" Can we watch the Notebook?" Rory asked, batting her eyes. He watched as she pouted and had to give in. Did she realize how adorable she looked when she did that?

About halfway through the movie, Rory fell asleep, on Tristan's chest. He smiled as he reached for the blanket to cover them. Just then, Rory's cell rang. Tristan looked over at it, wondering if he should answer it. Finally he gave in.

" Hello?" he whispered, trying not to wake up Rory.

" Who is this?" The voice on the other end asked. Tristan sighed softly and slowly got up. He walked to the door and quietly slipped outside, without waking Rory up.

" This is Rory's boyfriend. Rory is asleep so she couldn't get to the phone."

Tristan heard a deep sigh and then he heard a slight whimpering.

" This is her mother," the voice said before full whimpering consumed her.

Worried, Tristan tried to calm her down. Why was she crying? What had happened?

" Hey, don't cry," he said, soothingly. " What's wrong?"

" I'm… I'm in jail. I didn't want to call Rory, but I didn't know who else to call. I didn't want to call any of my friends, because then they'd asked how I got in jail, and I really didn't want them to know."

Jail? Tristan thought. Wow. What had she done? He really was curious, but understood that she didn't want to tell people why.

" Rory is asleep. Should I wake her?" He asked, shivering in the slight breeze.

" No! Please don't. I know after all that happened with Rory, and forbidding her to date you, you must hate me. But I need you to come here and bail me out. Please, Tristan, you're the only one that needs to know."

Tristan sighed. He hated the deceit. He knew that sooner or later Rory would ask him about it, noticing that he would be missing, when she awoke. But if her mother needed help, he'd do it. Maybe after tonight, she'd realize that he'd changed his ways and then apologize to Rory and make up.

" What jail are you in?"

Lorelai exhaled a long breath and told him the location. Luckily he knew where it was and told her he'd be there soon.

Tristan got his coat and car keys and walked back outside. He drove to the jail and got out, before walking down the same hall and to the little desk.

" I'm here to bail out, Mrs. Gilmore," Tristan sighed, hoping that receptionist wouldn't ask for her first name, since Tristan didn't know it.

The police officer nodded, typed something in his computer then asked for the bail money. Tristan handed the wad of money over. The officer counted it and then put it away, before standing up.

" She'll be contacted, and the released in a few minutes."

Tristan nodded, thanked the officer and then sat down in the waiting area. A few minutes later, Lorelai appeared. Her head down, she walked over to him and sat down.

" Thanks so much for coming," she said slowly.

Tristan realized she was sorry and very embarrassed. " Sure. I'd do anything for Rory or her family."

Lorelai lifted her head. " You know, I really miss- judged you, and I'm truly sorry for that. I heard rumors about you and I believed them. Can you forgive me and help me get back on Rory's good side?"

Tristan sat there shocked. Rory's mother was asking for his help? Wow. What a big change. Yesterday she probably hated his guts, and now she was sorry. He forgave her and if she wanted help, he'd help her. He could tell that she was really hurting that Rory wasn't around. Same with Rory, she must miss her mom so much too.

Tristan nodded. " I forgive you, and I'll try and help you get back on Rory's good side. It will be hard though, she's really upset."

Lorelai nodded and got up. " Thank you once again, Tristan. After Rory and I make up, I promise I'll tell her the reason I was in jail, but for now, can you please keep it to yourself?"

Tristan nodded, got up, and the two of them walked out of the police station together.

**AN: Sorry it took a week to write. I actually wrote it a long time ago, i just forgot i had written it. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30. Should he go back to the pool house and say goodnight to Rory? No. Then she'd ask where he had been. Maybe she was still asleep? Tristan sighed as he realized that she'd be worried about him if, in fact, she woke up and realized that he wasn't there.

Tristan pulled out of Lorelai's driveway and drove towards Rory's grandparents' house. While driving Lorelai home, it had been fairly quiet, but Tristan had taken the initiative of asking for his girlfriend's mother's name.

Tristan soon was back at Rory's grandparents' house and got out of the car. He quietly walked over to the pool house and opened the door. He walked inside to find Rory pacing back in forth. She turned, as the door opened, then ran into Tristan's arms.

" I thought something had happened to you," she said, almost in tears. " Where were you? I was so worried."

Tristan hugged Rory, stalling for time. " One of my friends called. He, uh, left his cell phone at my house the other day, and he needed it for work. So I had to drive home and then drive to his house and deliver it to him," Tristan lied.

He hated lying to Rory, his wonderful, sweet Rory. But he had to. He couldn't break his word with Lorelai. Tristan patted Rory's back and then pulled away.

" I should be going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. See you in school tomorrow?"

Rory nodded and reached up to kiss him. " Bye, Tristan."

Tristan left the pool house and walked back to his car. Tomorrow he'd make sure that Lorelai started trying to make amends with Rory.

The next day after school, Tristan went straight home and to his room. Turning on his laptop, he silently berated himself for not taking down Lorelai's number. He patiently waited as his laptop booted up.

Tristan opened the Internet browser and got down to work. He went to a search engine and typed in Lorelai's first and last name. He sat on his bed as the results showed. He clicked on one of the links, to find in big block letters " Co- Owner Of The Dragonfly Inn" as the heading.

Great, he thought, as he wrote down the telephone number and address. He then picked up the phone and dialed the number.

He waited as it rang several times, before it got answered.

" Dragonfly Inn, how may I help you," said the voice that he was sure was Lorelai's.

" Lorelai," Tristan said plainly.

" Yes. Who's this?" Lorelai asked obviously not remembering his voice.

" Its Tristan. I have the perfect plan to get you back on Rory's good graces."

Tristan explained his plan to her and at first she was hesitant, but then she agreed that it was a great plan, one that might just work. Tristan told her that he and Rory would be there at her inn the next afternoon. The only problem was getting Rory there.

The next afternoon Tristan gave Rory a lift home. He parked in the main entrance and walked Rory to the pool house.

" Rory," Tristan started, unsure of how to phrase his words. He didn't want to lie to Rory, again, but he needed to make things right with her and her mom.

Rory turned around and waited for him to continue.

" I have a surprise for you."

Rory's eyes shimmered. " A surprise?"

Tristan nodded. Rory jumped into his arms and hugged him. " Aww… let me just change out of my school clothes. I'll be right out, okay?" Tristan nodded and told her he'd wait for her in the car.

Within a few minutes, Tristan saw Rory approaching his car. The only way she'd let him drive her to the Dragonfly was if she didn't know where they were going, or if she was blindfolded. The second option sounded good.

Rory climbed into the car and smiled at Tristan.

" Since it's a surprise, you can't know where we are going." Rory looked at him weirdly, but nodded her head in agreement. Tristan gently tied a small blindfold around her eyes. Then started the car.

The ride to Stars Hollow was a quiet one. Rory was anticipating her surprise and Tristan was almost afraid of how Rory would react when they got there. What happened if his plan didn't work? Would she be really mad? Or grateful at his attempts to help her relationship with her mom?

Tristan sighed as he pulled into a long driveway, which he assumed was the Dragonfly Inn. He parked his car and then went around to Rory's door and opened it. He helped her with her seatbelt, grabbed her hand, and led her inside the building. Tristan had told Lorelai to inform all her staff about their plan, as to not cause trouble, by making noise as they entered.

Rory started get restless. " Where are we, Tristan? Its so quiet."

" We're almost there, Angel. I promise," he then stopped and grabbed both of her hands. He stepped in close to her, so their faces were just millimeters away.

" Rory. You know how much I care for you. You mean everything to me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be in some kind of reform school. You know everything I do is for you and for your well being."

Tristan watched as she nodded her head slowly, a grin forming on her uncovered mouth. Tristan couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed her soft lips.

" Ok. This is it," he said releasing her and taking a few steps back. He then gently guided her into a dark room, before removing the blindfold and stepping away from her.

Rory turned around to face Tristan, but he wasn't there. The room was pitch black. Then she heard a door closing and then the faint noise of it locking. She panicked.

" Tristan?" Rory walked to the door. " Tristan!" She tried the door; but it was locked.

" The door is locked! Please, help me."

" Rory," was all that came from Tristan's mouth on the other side of the door.

" Tristan. Help me, I'm scared," Rory whimpered, panic rising in her voice.

" This is for your own good, Rory. Trust me." His soft words made her shiver. Why was Tristan making her stay in this dark room, locked in and alone?

Rory was about to tell him not to leave her and to open the door, when she heard a shuffling noise from inside the room. Rory shivered. She was standing in a pitch-black room and _NOT_ alone.

" Tristan!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as two hands grabbed her shoulders.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AN: That's all for now folks. It was over my usual word limit, plus a little more. I wanted to leave it at a little suspense. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously On The First Kiss…_

" Tristan. Help me, I'm scared," Rory whimpered, panic rising in her voice.

" This is for your own good, Rory. Trust me." His soft words made her shiver. Why was Tristan making her stay in this dark room, locked in and alone?

Rory was about to tell him not to leave her and to open the door, when she heard a shuffling noise from inside the room. Rory shivered. She was standing in a pitch-black room and _NOT_ alone.

" Tristan!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as two hands grabbed her shoulders.

Rory let out a panicked yelp and then let the two hands turn her around.

" Rory?" the voice asked. " Are you okay?"

Rory's heartbeat slowed. The voice of the stranger in the room with her was not a stranger at all.

" Mom? What's happening? Why did Tristan lock me in here with you? And why did you let me panic and get all scared, when you could have easy just said that it was you?"

Lorelai sighed. Tristan's plan wasn't working very well. " We needed to talk, Rory, so I asked Tristan for help. Don't be mad at him, Rory. He was just doing what I asked him to do."

Rory shook her head and turned and faced the door. She tried the doorknob once more. It didn't budge. " Tristan! At least turn on the lights in here."

From the other side, Tristan said nothing, but turned on the lights as per her request. They needed some time alone to sort out all their problems. He'd leave so that they could have some privacy.

" Mom. You shouldn't have done this," Rory said. " But since we're locked in here we might as well talk."

Lorelai nodded, and grabbed two chairs. Sitting down, Lorelai took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry, Rory. I never meant to overreact like that with Tristan. I should never have judged him, without knowing him," Lorelai paused, letting the words sink in.

When Rory didn't say anything, Lorelai continued. " I really miss-judged him, Rory. Can you ever forgive me, and come back home?"

Rory frowned, but thought about what her mother was saying. Her mother was sorry for miss-judging him? She believed that, but what had made her mother change her mind?

" I forgive you, Mom. I've really missed talking and hanging out with you the last few weeks. But you really hurt me, Mom."

" I know that now, Rory. I'm so sorry."

Rory nodded and reached over and hugged her mother. " I love you, Mom."

Lorelai felt a tear roll down her cheek. " I love you too, Hon."

Rory hugged her for a few seconds then sat back down. " But, Mom, what made you change your mind about Tristan?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. She had to tell Rory the whole story about jail. It was the right thing to do. Plus how else could she answer Rory's question?

" The other night, I was upset, from our fight, and I needed coffee. Luke's was closed, and plus I was on the other side of town. It was getting late so I sped up. I was going way over the speed limit, and a cop caught me. He gave me a ticket and a warning. I nodded and the drove to the coffee shop. It was closed so I banged on the door. No one answered. Just then the same police officer came by, I guess he'd been following me, and arrested me."

Lorelai paused when she heard Rory gasp. She smiled. " Yeah, I know. I didn't know who to call, so I called you, but Tristan answered your cell. I asked him if he could come and bail me out. Then when he arrived and bailed me out, I asked him not to tell you. I told him that I needed to make up with you first then I'd tell you. Like I just did."

Rory nodded and smiled. " So you approve of him now?"

Lorelai nodded. " He's a good boy, Rory."

Rory hugged her mom again, before asking, " Can I move back in? I miss you."

Lorelai jumped up and down. " Of course. Lets go."

Lorelai got up and went to the door. " Tristan let us out now."

Tristan came to the door and opened it. " I'm glad you to made up. I guess you'll need help moving back in?"

Rory nodded and hugged Tristan. She knew her life couldn't get any better right now. She'd made up with her mom, she was moving back home, and she had the best boyfriend in the world.

Rory sighed a peaceful sigh as the three walked outside.

**THE END**

**AN: That's all folks. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
